The Times When We Are Fall In Love
by zuuko
Summary: update chp 2 (mohon lihat author's profile untuk keterangan lebih lanjut)
1. Chapter 1

**The Times When We Are Fall In Love**

 **.**

 **Summary**

 **Bagi Sasuke, pernikahan adalah kedok untuk menutupi hubungan sesama jenis yang ia lakukan. Namun bagi Hinata, pernikahan adalah jalan yang harus ia tempuh untuk mencapai kehidupan** _ **single**_ **yang ia impikan. Sasuke dan Hinata memutuskan untuk menikah dan bercerai setahun kemudian, tanpa menyadari segala sesuatunya bisa berubah diluar rencana.**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Masashi Kishimoto | zusshi-chan**

 **Cast**

 **Sasuke Uchiha – 33 tahun**

 **Hinata Hyuga – 26 tahun**

 **Naruto Uzumaki – 33 tahun**

 **Sakura Haruno – 27 tahun**

 **.**

 **Prolog**

Pertama kalinya Hinata bertemu dengan Sasuke adalah ketika kakak lelaki satu-satunya menikah. Neji mengundang seluruh teman-temannya yang bahkan tidak diketahui oleh Hinata sekalipun. Sebagai penerus perusahaan ayah mereka, Neji memiliki banyak relasi. Namun Sasuke terlihat berbeda sama sekali dengan relasi Neji yang lainnya. Diluar kenyataan bahwa Sasuke adalah seorang dokter yang bekerja di salah satu rumah sakit di London, laki-laki itu adalah teman SMA Neji. Dan diluar tampang dingin miliknya itu, ia rela datang jauh-jauh dari Inggris ke Jepang, hanya untuk menghadiri pernikahan Neji. Hinata tidak mengira, laki-laki yang terlihat tidak peduli pada apapun itu, ternyata berkenan menghadiri pernikahan teman SMA-nya.

Kita memang tidak boleh melihat buku dari sampulnya. Itulah pelajaran yang Hinata dapat dari Sasuke, setelah sedikit mengenalnya. Dibanding memperhatikan sampulnya, Hinata berusaha menelaah ringkasan cerita yang ditunjukkan Sasuke, lewat gestur dan cara bicaranya. Ini pertama kalinya Hinata sangat penasaran pada laki-laki, tapi bukan berarti ia menginginkan Sasuke.

Mengetahui bahwa Neji 'menjodohkan'-nya dengan Sasuke, membuat ia harus melakukan _screening_ singkat, sebelum akhirnya ia harus melakukan _background checking_ , dan beberapa _test_ lainnya. Hinata bukan gadis kolot atau gadis penakut. Ia tidak antipati terhadap laki-laki. Ia berteman dengan siapapun. Hanya saja jika sudah ranah cinta dan pernikahan, sisi _defensive-_ nya keluar begitu saja.

Tenten, kakak iparnya, pernah bertanya apakah ia pernah memiliki pengalaman yang buruk tentang cinta. Seingat Hinata, ia tidak pernah memiliki hal-hal semacam itu. Ia belajar ke sekolah dengan baik hingga kuliah. Berhasil menyelesaikan perkuliahannya dengan baik. Menaiki tangga karir dengan lancar. Semuanya diraihnya dengan mudah, hingga Hinata berpikir, cinta, kekasih, dan pernikahan, justru menghambat jalan hidup dan cita-citanya.

Hinata tahu, hal ini akan sangat bertentangan dengan prinsip ayahnya. Perempuan dilahirkan untuk melahirkan. Yang artinya, setinggi apapun pendidikan dan karirnya, pada akhirnya ia akan menjadi ibu rumah tangga dan mengurus anak. Oleh karena itu, Hinata memilih pergi dari rumah, dan menetap jauh dari jangkauan ayahnya.

Hinata harap begitu. Namun kenyataan terkadang tidak seindah yang diharapkan. Semua terasa mudah bagi Hinata, tapi tidak dengan urusan yang satu ini. Berkat kemampuan Neji dalam mengembangkan perusahaan mereka ke skala internasional, ayah Hinata jadi lebih mudah menghubunginya. Membuatnya stres dan tertekan berkepanjangan karena terus dicecar dengan pertanyaan yang selalu sama. Kapan menikah? Hinata sudah sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya yang sangat memutar otak, ditambah energinya yang terkuras untuk selalu bekerja di balik layar laptop dan berkeliling mengawasi proyek, sekarang ia harus berhadapan dengan hal yang tidak ia inginkan.

Yang dilihat pertama kali oleh Hinata saat ia mengetahui niat Neji adalah, ekspresi Sasuke. Dengan aura tenang miliknya, laki-laki itu terlihat santai menanggapi niat Neji. Hinata tetap beranggapan bahwa Sasuke seperti novel yang sering ia beli di toko buku dan membuatnya kecewa setelahnya. Sinopsis yang terlihat menarik di sampulnya, tapi membuatnya kecewa setelah dibaca.

Sesungguhnya, diluar pernikahan, bagi Hinata, Sasuke adalah pria yang pas baginya. Dengan latar belakang keluarga yang terhormat, serta pendidikan dan pekerjaan yang mapan, dan jangan lupa, sikapnya yang _down to earth_ walaupun terlihat angkuh itu, membuatnya teringat dengan sang ayah. Ayahnya pasti menyukai laki-laki seperti Sasuke untuk dijadikan menantu.

Namun dalam kasus ini, Hinata tidak bisa menyamakan Sasuke dengan novel. Ia bisa saja diam-diam membuka segel plastik novel baru di toko buku, dan diam-diam membacanya. Untuk Sasuke, ia tidak mau memakan resiko menjalin hubungan singkat hanya untuk mengenalnya. Waktunya akan terbuang percuma untuk hubungan tidak jelas. Kehidupannya jauh lebih penting dari semua itu.

Hinata memang berniat untuk tidak mengenal Sasuke lebih jauh. Namun hal tak terduga lagi-lagi terjadi. Sasuke membuka dirinya sendiri dan memberikan penawaran yang cukup menggiurkan. Pernikahan kontrak. Suatu hal yang sempat terpikirkan oleh Hinata, tapi tertunda karena ia tidak yakin dapat menemukan laki-laki yang ia inginkan untuk menjadi partner pernikahan kontrak mereka. Sekarang, Sasuke dengan segala hal yang cukup membuat Hinata penasaran, memberikan penawaran yang membuat Hinata hampir menampar pipinya. Ia tidak percaya, keinginan yang hanya asal datang itu, menjadi kenyataan.

.

.

.

Sasuke tidak tahu perasaan seperti apa yang ia rasakan ketika ia melihat Hinata. Memang tidak ada debaran sama sekali, tapi Sasuke yakin bahwa Hinata sangat cantik. Gaun yang gadis itu kenakan di pernikahan Neji sangat sederhana, tapi terlihat anggun dan mewah ketika Hinata yang mengenakannya.

Namun bukan itu yang membuat Sasuke tertarik pada Hinata. Kenyataan bahwa gadis itu tidak tertarik pada pernikahan, membuatnya tertarik. Hinata benci cinta dan pernikahan. Itu yang Sasuke pikirkan tentangnya, ketika Ino, istri Sai bercerita tentang Hinata. Ino bercerita tentang temannya, Hinata, yang menolak semua pernyataan cinta ataupun ajakan hubungan roman dengan siapapun. Bahkan mentri luar negri yang baru saja menjabat pun tertarik padanya. Namun Hinata menolak mereka semua.

Sasuke tidak penasaran dengan Hinata. Tidak dengan masa lalu yang mungkin terkesan dramatis, dilihat dari keputusan gadis itu untuk tidak menikah. Tidak juga dengan rumor bahwa gadis itu mandul. Tidak juga dengan kenyataan bahwa gadis itu lesbian… Baiklah. Sasuke akan jauh lebih tenang jika Hinata seorang lesbian, tapi ia tidak peduli.

Yang Sasuke ingin yakini adalah, bahwa gadis itu tidak bisa mencintai. Jika Hinata sesuai dengan yang dikatakan Ino, seorang gadis yang benci dengan cinta, setidaknya itu membuat Sasuke memiliki ide cemerlang yang akan meloloskannya dari masalah yang sedang menjeratnya sekarang.

Latar belakang Hinata yang terlahir dari keluarga yang baik-baik, serta pendidikannya yang baik pula, pastilah mudah bagi Sasuke untuk mendapat restu dari kedua orang tuanya. Sebenarnya orang tua Sasuke tidak sekaku itu. Hanya saja bagi Sasuke, Hinata akan menjadi kedok yang sempurna untuk menutupi hubungan terlarangnya. Jika Hinata menjadi istrinya, maka ia bebas menjalin kasih dengan kekasih yang ia cintai. Seorang laki-laki dewasa, yang selalu ada untuknya. Naruto Uzumaki.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **Atas berbagai pertimbangan, situasi, dan kondisi, saya memutuskan untuk pindah ke wattpad. Fic yang tertunda di akun ini, akan dilanjutkan di akun wattpad saya yang baru.**

 **www . wattpad zusshichan**

 **atas dukungan dan perhatiannya, saya ucapkan terima kasih**

 **zusshichan**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Times When We Are Fall In Love**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto | zusshichan**

.

Hinata tidak tahu harus berapa lama lagi ia menahan diri di tengah situasi yang tidak ia inginkan. Jika bukan karena Neji adalah kakaknya, mungkin ia akan langsung mengangkat kakinya dari tempat ini. Tidak. Jangankan mengangkat kakinya, ia tidak akan segan menolak dengan keras untuk tidak datang ke tempat ini. Hinata benci pernikahan. Ia benci hal-hal berbau romantis.

Memilih menjauh dari keramaian, Hinata berdiri di sudut ruangan dan menyantap apa saja di depannya, sambil melihat Neji dan istrinya, Tenten, tampak berbahagia. Semua orang di tempat ini berbahagia. Kecuali Hinata. Bukan artinya ia tidak menyukai pernikahan kakaknya. Ia hanya tidak ingin disangkutpautkan dengan pernikahan kakaknya. Karena jika kakaknya menikah, ayahnya pasti ingin Hinata melakukannya juga.

Hinata menghela napas. Ia sadar, sekuat apapun ia menghindar, pada akhirnya ia akan menghadapi pernikahan itu. Ia ingin sendirian. Ia ingin hidup sendirian hingga akhir hayat. Namun dengan keluarganya yang konservatif itu, akan sulit. Terkadang ia berpikir untuk memiliki suami di atas kontrak. Seseorang yang berperan layaknya suami di depan orang-orang, tapi tidak mempedulikannya sama sekali.

"Tidak ikut bergabung?"

Hinata terkesiap. Ia tidak menyadari seseorang di sampingnya. Ia lalu menoleh dan melihat orang itu, Sasuke Uchiha, berdiri dengan bersandar di dinding. Sama seperti yang Hinata lakukan sekarang. Hinata memalingkan wajahnya, tidak peduli.

"Terlalu ramai. Kepalaku pusing."

"Kau sakit?"

Bukan pusing seperti itu yang Hinata rasakan. Hinata lalu merasa heran dengan perhatian pria Uchiha yang terkesan tiba-tiba itu. Seingatnya saat dikenalkan tadi, pria itu cenderung cuek dan tidak mempedulikan sekitarnya.

"Mau keluar? Mencari udara segar. Terlalu sesak di sini."

Sepertinya pertanyaan Sasuke Uchiha hanya untuk berbasa-basi dengan Hinata. Ia menarik lengan gadis itu perlahan dan membawanya keluar dari villa.

.

.

.

Baik Hinata maupun Sasuke, tidak ada yang berbicara sesampainya mereka di tepian danau. Neji menyelenggarakan pernikahannya di villa milik keluarga mereka. Hinata bersyukur Neji memilih tempat ini. Setidaknya ada tempat yang membuatnya jauh lebih tenang jika ia merasa penat dengan kemeriahan pesta.

Tidak ada yang bisa Hinata katakan. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Mereka sama-sama berada dalam diam, sembari melihat danau. Tidak ada yang menarik dari danau itu. Hanya kumpulan air yang sangat luas, yang bergerak-gerak sedikit karena gerakan makhluk hidup di dalamnya. Baik Hinata maupun Sasuke, saling diam karena menikmati udara segar. Pohon yang rindang di atas mereka serta danau, membuat mereka lebih rileks.

Terutama Hinata. Ia yang sedari tadi menahan-nahan rasa kesalnya karena harus berada di tempat yang tidak ia sukai. Di tempat yang tenang ini, setidaknya ia bisa melepas penat.

"Kau tidak terlihat bahagia dengan pernikahan kakakmu." Ucapan Sasuke memecah keheningan. Hinata sedikit terganggu, namun ia tidak mempermasalahkannya karena perasaannya sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"Memangnya terlihat jelas, ya?"

"Sangat."

Hinata menghela napas panjang. Ia berjalan ke arah bangku yang menghadap danau, dan duduk dengan meluruskan kakinya. Sasuke mengikutinya. Ia duduk di samping Hinata.

"Yang kukhawatirkan ketika datang ke pernikahan ini adalah, aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan kesalku."

"Kau cemburu kakakmu menikah?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya tidak menyukai pernikahan."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Ia memandang kepala lavender Hinata dalam diamnya. Banyak rumor yang ia dengar tentang gadis itu sebelum ia dikenalkan oleh Neji. Salah satunya adalah bahwa gadis itu seorang lesbian. Penyuka sesama jenis. Kenyataan bahwa gadis itu tinggal di London saat ini, dan bahwa ia tidak pernah terlihat berpacaran, membuat banyak orang berpikir mungkin Hinata terpengaruh pergaulan bebas di London.

Sebenarnya Sasuke sama sekali tidak peduli dengannya. Namun kenyataan bahwa gadis itu tidak ingin menikah, membuat Sasuke sedikit penasaran. Berbagai pikiran mengenai gadis itu muncul begitu saja dan membuat Sasuke ingin mengetahui yang sebenarnya.

"Sepertinya sia-sia jika aku bertanya, seperti apakah pernikahan yang kau inginkan."

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya lagi, mencoba tidak peduli dengan pendekatan Sasuke. Ia merasa Sasuke berkata seperti itu seakan ingin menikahinya.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin menikah denganku, jangan bertanya hal seperti itu."

"Kau tidak suka pernikahan, tapi dari cara berbicaramu tadi kau sepertinya menginginkannya."

Hinata tidak suka Sasuke. Sejak awal mereka bertemu di villa, pria itu sudah memojokkannya dengan pertanyaan dan ucapan sarkastik.

"Aku tidak menyukainya, tapi aku juga tidak menolaknya jika datang."

"Kau tidak peduli siapa yang kau nikahi?" Sasuke mengklarifikasi pemahamannya dan Hinata mengangguk.

"Aku juga tidak peduli jika pernikahanku bahagia atau tidak, bertahan lama atau tidak."

Sepengetahuan Sasuke keluarga Hinata baik-baik saja. Hinata memiliki kakak yang baik. Kedua orang tua Hinata juga baik dan sangat harmonis. Tentu saja Sasuke sadar bahwa itu semua hanya nampak dari luar. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi di dalam. Namun Sasuke kembali teringat pada Neji. Temannya yang satu itu, tidak menunjukan kondisi depresi yang seperti ia lihat pada Hinata. Apa karena Neji bisa menyembunyikannya dengan mudah, atau tekanan itu hanya ditujukan pada Hinata? Sasuke tidak tahu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku ingin hidup sendirian selamanya. Hanya itu."

Keinginan yang aneh. Jika seseorang tidak ingin kesepian, Hinata justru ingin sendiri. Bahkan hingga selamanya. Jika ia benar-benar bertekad seperti itu, menakutinya dengan kata "kesepian" tentu tidak akan berpengaruh padanya.

"Mau melakukan sesuatu?" Pertanyaan Sasuke berhasil membuat Hinata menoleh kepadanya. Bola mata uniknya menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan penasaran. Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Ini seperti sebuah perjanjian. Hanya kita berdua saja. Perjanjian yang sedikit dramatis tapi menguntungkan kita berdua."

"Apa itu?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku membutuhkan seseorang untuk menjadi tamengku. Kau membutuhkan seseorang untuk mewujudkan kehidupan impianmu."

"Aku ingin sendirian. Kenapa aku harus membutuhkan seseorang?" Sasuke lagi-lagi tersenyum, Hinata masih tidak mengerti.

"Keinginanmu itu tidak sesuai dengan budaya ketimuran. Begitu juga dengan gaya hidupku. Kita membutuhkan sesuatu untuk mewujudkan keinginan kita."

"Baiklah. Lalu, apa itu?" Hinata mengerti, tapi ia tidak paham arah pembicaraan Sasuke.

"Pernikahan. Ayo kita menikah." Jawaban Sasuke membuat Hinata terkejut. Ia sampai tidak bisa mengatakan apapun hingga akhirnya Sasuke melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kau tidak mau menikah, tapi mereka menginginkannya. Berikan saja pernikahan itu pada mereka, agar mereka diam."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kau bilang perjanjian ini menguntungkan kita berdua."

"Aku?" Sasuke menyeringai. "Aku tidak ingin menikah dengan perempuan."

Hinata terdiam sekali lagi. Tanpa perlu mendengar keterangan Sasuke lebih lanjut, Hinata mengerti. Pria itu gay. Akhirnya ia mengerti yang dimaksud tameng oleh Sasuke. Sasuke ingin ia menjadi tameng untuk pria itu, dan Sasuke juga menawarkan diri untuk menjadi tameng bagi Hinata. Itu artinya, Hinata menjadi tameng untuk menutupi orientasi seksual Sasuke yang menyimpang. Sementara Sasuke menjadi tameng untuk mewujudkan keinginannya hidup sendirian.

"Bagaimana?" Sasuke bertanya setelah ia rasa Hinata berpikir cukup lama. "Aku hanya butuh kau untuk mengisi posisi istri. Kau tak perlu melakukan apapun. Kita juga tidak akan bersentuhan, tidak akan melakukan tugas sebagai suami dan istri. Kau bebas melakukan keinginanmu."

Hinata mendengarkan ucapan Sasuke dalam diamnya. Banyak keraguan dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan bermunculan dalam batinnya. Apalagi tentang keinginan Sasuke. Sasuke menawarkan hal ini tidak mungkin tanpa maksud. Hinata merasa yang ingin ditutupi tidak hanya orientasi seksualnya saja.

"Kau punya pacar?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Ya."

"Apa kau punya rencana masa depan dengan pacarmu itu?"

"Untuk saat ini belum. Tapi dari aku maupun dia, kami sama-sama tidak bisa menikah."

Hinata terdiam lagi. Ini adalah pilihan yang sulit. Jarang-jarang ia bisa menemukan laki-laki yang mau memberinya penawaran seperti ini. Sasuke menawarkan hubungan yang ia inginkan. Pernikahan tanpa rasa cinta, pernikahan yang membuatnya tetap merasa lajang seumur hidup. Namun ia juga tidak ingin hidup diantara pasangan kekasih. Ia ingin hidup sendirian secara sempurna.

"Sepertinya aku mau melakukannya."

"Hm?"

"Pernikahan. Aku akan melakukannya denganmu, dengan satu syarat." Sasuke terdiam, menunggu jawaban Hinata. "Kita akan bercerai setelah setahun."

Syarat yang mudah. Sasuke tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum.

"Jadi, kapan kau siap?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja menikah."

Hinata terdiam lagi. Ia tidak menyangka Sasuka sangat ingin merealisasikan pernikahan mereka.

"Kita harus menunggu waktu kira-kira satu bulan. Neji baru saja menikah, dan kedua orang tuaku baru mengenalmu beberapa jam yang lalu. Jika kita mengabarkan pernikahan mendadak, mereka akan curiga."

"Bukankah mereka justru akan bahagia anak perempuan mereka menyusul kakaknya?"

"Tidakkah kau merasa aneh? Kita baru bertemu tadi siang dan kau langsung mengajakku menikah besok pagi. Ayahku akan berpikir kalau kita sudah tidur bersama dan aku memaksamu untuk bertanggung jawab."

Sasuke tertawa. Alasan yang lucu, tapi cukup logis. Keluarga Hinata memang sangat konservatif. Neji di umurnya yang ke-28 sudah diminta menikah setelah kedua orang tuanya tahu bahwa putra sulungnya itu berkencan dengan seorang gadis selama seminggu. Apalagi Hinata. Jika benar ia mengambil keperawanan Hinata dan Hiashi mengetahuinya, ia pasti dipaksa menikahi Hinata saat itu juga.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menunggu. Aku akan memberikanmu nomorku, untuk rencana lebih lanjut." Mereka pun bertukaran nomor ponsel.

"Aku akan mengabarimu lagi, nanti. Kita juga butuh surat perjanjian. Aku akan membawa milikku dan kau juga."

Sasuke tersenyum. Entah mengapa ia merasa lega.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu? Apa sudah baikan?"

"Ya. Berkatmu." Hinata tersenyum dan kembali memandangi danau. Sejenak saja, lalu ia berdiri. "Aku akan kembali ke villa. Kau tidak ikut?"

"Tentu saja." Sasuke berdiri. Ia lalu meraih tangan Hinata dan menggenggamnya. "Aku harus menunjukkan pada orang tuamu, bahwa kita dekat, sehingga mereka tidak akan curiga jika kita menikah nanti.

Hinata menatap tangannya yang di genggam Sasuke. Ia tidak suka hal-hal romantis. Ia juga tidak menyukai cinta dan pernikahan. Ia selalu menghindari pernikahan temannya, dan selalu merasa terganggu dengan orang-orang yang menunjukkan cinta kepada pasangannya. Namun digenggam Sasuke seperti ini Hinata tidak merasa terganggu. Ia justru merasa tenang.

 **TBC**


End file.
